


Our Story

by Kwanie17



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwanie17/pseuds/Kwanie17
Summary: Jinhyuk work at Cafe Star One that his family own, when he just start studing at X1 University. He stay with simple life like others even he is from rich family. One day, he start seeing a beautiful handsome boy that make his heart beat faster than ever. He really one to know the boy more.Sejin and Jinhyuk are best friend. Sejin are not like Jinhyuk, he is from poor family that really need to support both his family and study. He start work at the cafe when Jinhyuk offering him saying he doesn't have to find others jobs and give him big salary. He had a balance live until Byungchan start appeared one day.





	Our Story

Jinhyuk have a very fine day today. New semester staring within 1 month. He open his cafe as usual. To him working can realease his tension. With the coffee or tea he making or the cupcakes his baking.

The clock show 7.30 in the morning and he hearing the door bell showing Sejin come in the cafe with smiling.

'You look fine with smiling Sejin ah~ what up with it?' Ask Jinhyuk smiling looking at Sejin.

'Morning Jinhyuk~ Yeah my mom was descharge from hospital yesterday. Doctor say she slowly recorver' Saying Sejin with smile. He was so happy that his mother will be okay from his sickness. 

That was a really good news'

'Yup. And i think i wanna bake something delicious cupcakes today' Sejin humming walking to the kitchen.

Sejin always bake a delicious cupcakes when he in a good mood and It always sold out. He was really good at making it but when he is sad the cupcakes was also delicious but the cupcakes will looks so lifeless and sad.

That was a prewies guys.hope you like it.


End file.
